Hyrule University
by Writingbookseveryday
Summary: Midna, Ruto and Zelda go to the best university in Hyrule and met a nice boy. He invites them to his party. Will not give away anything else! One shot, Small Zelink (WARNING!: HAS DRINKING!)


**Okay first thing, Ruto, Midna are humans!(Zelda is already human) This story is real and Legend of Zelda mixed.. I wanted to put off my slave Link series for a chance (Will still do it!) so I hope you enjoy this and I really love reviews! Enjoy! **"Oh my goddess! I can't wait for my first day of Hyrule University!" said Ruto jumping up and down with many books and paper in her hands.

"I hate school!" moans Midna.

"Oh come on! You were wining that the summer was boring! Now you have something to do on the weekdays" Zelda said fixing her books and paper in her arms.

Zelda, Ruto and Midna were going to Hyrule University for their first time. Ruto was happy to go to school. So was Zelda. Midna hated school. She always never did homework and went or threw a party while Zelda and Ruto were studying. And Midna was not going to change.

"I waited all my life to go to school! This is the best in Hyrule!" Ruto was so excited she dropped all her books and papers. It looked like she was packing for camping overnight.

"Ruto! Why so many papers!" asked Zelda.

"I want to go to school no missing anything"

Zelda helped pick up all her stuff while Midna was just looking at her fingers.

"You can help to!" snaps Zelda.

"I do not help people besides myself" said Midna.

After when they were done getting all the papers, they went inside the huge University.

"My first steps into a great life" said Zelda.

Midna looked around everywhere like she was looking for someone.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ruto.

"Nothing".

"Let's get going" said Zelda walking ahead.

"Do not go without me" cried Ruto.

They all walked ahead a little then they stopped. A nice looking boy was ahead of them. He turned around.

"Oh hello" he said kind of shyly.

"Hello!" happily said Ruto

"Am Link, am new to the school"

"We are to! Am Ruto! These are my friends Midna and Zelda"

"Hello Midna, hello Zelda"

"Hello" said Zelda.

"Hey" said Midna.

"Nice to meet you both" smiles Link.

Minda let out a huge sigh. Looking ahead with kind of sad eyes.

"Hey, Midna? Are you okay?" asked Link.

"W-what? Oh, yeah am fine, just not so happy about starting school" she explains.

"Yeah, I wish I can be in bed resting right now. But I am throwing a party tonight to celebrate the first day of school"

Zelda got alarmed.

"Midna, we have to talk very fast, sorry Link, we will get back with you in three minutes" snapped Zelda grabbing Midna's arm

"Okay, take your time" he smiled.

Zelda pulled Midna away a little.

"We can't hang out with him!" she whispered

"Why?" Midna asked.

"If he's throwing a party on the first day of school, he is going to be a bad person to hang around with!"

"What! Zelda! You always judge people like that! I throw parts once or twice every month and you're okay with it!"

"Because I got use to it!"

"Why can't you go to one party with me? Please! You and Ruto! Stop following the rules for once!"

Zelda was in thought then she sighed.

"Fine, but _only _tonight!"

"Yay! Where is Ruto by the way?"

"Wonderful! We lost a girl on the first day of school!"

"Am right here" said Ruto.

"Were have you been?!" asked Minda.

"Bathroom"

"Oh, and were going to a party tonight" sighed Zelda.

"Yay! Our first party!"

"Link!" Ruto shouted.

"Yeah" he replied

"Were coming to your party tonight!"

"Awesome! I will give you my address after school, come by at 7:00 Pm okay?"

"Okay!"

The bell ringed as they ran to their class.

"I can't believe that school is over already!" said Zelda.

"Yeah, I can't believe it to" said Ruto with a sigh.

"Why are you sad? I ran out when the bell ringed!" said Midna with a kind of happy voice.

"Yeah, but we kind of did nothing, the teachers said all the papers I brought were for next week! I stayed up for two hours soring the papers to!"

"Don't forget the party tonight" winked Zelda.

"Wow Zelda, I thought the party was a bad idea" smiled Midna.

"Yeah I know, but it sounds like a relaxing thing from all the work I did"

They were all roommates in the same house not far from the school. It was in the Faron woods next or near the Lake Floria Waterfall.

"Hey! Did we get Link's address to his house?" asked Ruto.

"Yup, he was in my reading class, so he gave it to me at the end of class" smiled Zelda pulling out a piece of paper.

'So he lives at 1000D Deep Woods"

"What! He lives on the other side were we live! How can we get there?!"

"Horse, wild horse"

"That will kill us!"

"Not the way I ride them"

They all walked home, when they reached their house, they started getting ready for the party.

"Guys I need your help!" said Midna.

"So, should I wear a dress, or shorts with a shirt?"

"A short dress would be cute" said Ruto looking at her cloths thinking.

"I agree" said Zelda looking at her dress.

Midna found her tight black dress as she ran and changed into it. Zelda was wearing normal party dress as Ruto was wearing a shirt with some shorts.

"We look perfect!" Zelda smiled.

"I look the best of all" said Midna putting on her heels and standing up.

"Were going to a collage party, not a club" said Zelda putting on her earrings.

"I got to look my best!"

"Now how are we going to ride the horse if were all in tight or fancy clothing?" asked Ruto.

"Awe man! I forgot! We have to change at the party! So let's just go in some shorts and a t-shirt" said Zelda.

"What? I got all pretty just to take it off!" cried Midna.

"Just follow along!"

They all changed as they ran outside.

"Look! Three horses!" spotted Zelda.

She got out her ocarina and walked to the horses as Ruto and Minda followed.

"My lullaby makes the calm and they are easy to ride on" whispered Zelda.

She started playing her song near the horses. Ruto started closing her eyes then waking up. The horses started calming down walked to Zelda.

"See! It always works" Zelda says getting on a horse.

"Come on! The part starts in 20 minutes!"

Ruto and Minda got on the horse as Zelda led the way to Link's house. It took 15 minutes. As they came to his house, he let them in as about 30 people.

"Okay our last guess are here!" Link shouted as everyone was cheering.

"Thank you for coming"

"No problem, were is your bathroom, we need to change" asked Zelda.

"You're already beautiful" winked Link. Zelda blushed like a cherry red.

"The bathroom is in the back"

"Hehe thanks"

One by one, the changed into their cloths and went back in the living room. Everyone was drink the three power drinks. Din's punch, Farore's breeze and Nayru's awaking. How they loved Farore's breeze.

"Hey girls! Look amazing" said some guys.

They all blushed still walking.

"Hey guys" smiled Link. "Looking amazing then ever!"

"Thanks" they all said at the same time.

"Want some drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Minda.

"Which one?"

"Farore's breeze"

Zelda sighed looking around. She was never really the party type girl like Minda and Ruto.

"I will get you girls the drinks, be back" said Link.

Zelda sat on the chair looking at her dress.

"What is wrong Zelda?" asked Ruto walking up to her.

"Am just not really into this party, I thought I needed a break from all the hard work I been doing all my life, turns out am wrong" Zelda sighed.

"Here you go" said Link passing out the drinks to the girls. Zelda kind of smiled taking sips from the cup.

"It taste amazing, what's in here?" asked Midna.

"The normal, I just added some blue jack into it to make it spicy"

Zelda got alarmed. She took three sips of the drink.

"Did you say b-blue jack?!" she asked nerves.

"Yeah" said Midna. "Why?"

"That's alcohol! I can't handle alcohol!"

Zelda started feeling dizzy, the room became a huge blur, and then she passed out cold on the floor.

"Zelda!" yelled Ruto going on her keens looking at her.

"It's a hangover feeling" said Midna looking at Zelda.

"Oh my golden goddess! Zelda!" said Link running to her.

"Help me carry her!" he said to Ruto and Midna. The picked her up and carried her to Link's room.

"I think she's waking up!" said Ruto in a happy voice. Link, Midna and Ruto were watching over her.

"W-what? Where am I?" moaned Zelda.

"You are in Link's room, you passed out after the whole alcohol thing" said Midna. "You only took three sips and you were passed out"

"It's all my fault, I added blue jack and she almost had a full hangover because of me" Link said sadly.

"Ugh, I do not feel…to…well" Zelda moaned.

Her head was pounding as she tried looking up but just to see a blur.

"Zelda get some rest okay" said Link feeling her head, it was kind of hot. Zelda shut her eyes and went to sleep.

"Poor thing" whispered Midna. "She can't handle it like me"

Link sat on the bed next to Zelda, seeing her fast sleep made him want to never throw a party again.

"_What have I done_" he thought. He got up from the bed.

"Let's go, she needs all the rest she can get" said Link opening the door. The all left the room.

Hours and hours pasted as they all checked on her making sure she was okay.

Then at 10:30 Pm she finally woke up. Her head was better and she felt less sick.

"Midna! Ruto!" she shouted. They opened the door.

"Link she is awake!" Midna yelled out the door.

"You okay Zelda?" Asked Ruto.

"I think so" Zelda said.

"I forgot what happened"

Link ran into the room.

"Good, your awake" he said happily.

"Sorry about it"

"It's o-okay, you did not know I would have such a reaction" Zelda said.

"Am just glad you're better"

Zelda stood up.

"We have to go" she said kind of shyly.

"Let's go guys"

"Nice having you here" Link said.

Zelda turned around and met eye to eye with Link.

"I like it to" she blushed.

"See you tomorrow at school, and here is my number, call me"

Zelda took the number and waved bye walking out of his house.

"What a night!" said Midna.

"Now how do we get home?" asked Zelda looking around. Midna and Ruto looked at each other.

"Um Zelda, do you remember how to make the horse clam" asked Ruto.

"Nope"

"This is going to be a long night" said Midna starting to walk home as they followed her.

**Hope you liked it! Just a little idea that popped up. I know its not like awesome awesome but I wanted to see what other people think. Thanks for reading! Byyee! :) **


End file.
